


Making Things Happen

by haissu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haissu/pseuds/haissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one fateful night when Connie and Sasha happen upon a gem of a fan fiction, depicting the Attack on Titan cast's interactions behind the scenes to the T. It's frightening at first, and then amusing, and when it comes down to it, they decide to fulfill the mysterious author's ships—or at the very most, attempt to—with the help of their fellow cast members.</p>
<p>(Ships may change because I'm indecisive and I ship a lot of things.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Things Happen

“Hey, Sasha,” Connie called, eyes still glued to the laptop’s screen. It was an hour past midnight, a long day’s work of acting and filming behind the cast of the popular television series, Attack on Titan. Bodies occupied all corners of the shared room, which served as both a dressing room and break room.

Once Eren, Mikasa, and Armin had decided they were going to stay in the studio overnight, all it took was a suggestion from Connie to have everybody on board for an impromptu sleepover. However, a few games of Paranoia and cheesy chick flicks were all it took to knock everybody out by eleven o’clock, with the exception of Sasha and Connie, and they had been comfortable in each other’s presence, Sasha watching from the extensive horror movie collection kept at the studio and Connie keeping track of his numerous accounts at multiple networking sites.

She was busy eating the last of the chips when Connie had called out to her. In the middle of chewing, Sasha hummed. It was enough of an acknowledgment for Connie.

“Look at this.”

Sasha was reluctant to leave in the middle of the movie, especially when her favorite part was coming up: the hilarious albeit suspenseful chase scene between the main heroine and the ‘vengeful spirit.’

“….Later,” she murmured.

“No. Now,” Connie replied. Sasha groaned, acting every bit the part of the whiny child, but eventually peeled herself from the floor and trudged to the man. She inwardly laughed at the idea of Connie being a man—he was every bit of a man as she thought a tomato was a vegetable. That is, very mistakenly so. She settled a hand on his head, which he accepted easily enough, but when she began giving him a noogie, Connie retaliated with tickling her sides. A few minutes later, they were both out of breath.

“That’s,” Sasha began, breathing in air, “unfair, and you know it.”

“You started it.” They eyed each other, waiting for the other to move, but when Connie remembered what he initially called the woman over for, he gestured to the screen. “Look at this fanfic.”

Sasha rolled her eyes. Connie had been getting too involved with the crazy side of the AOT fandom, reading way too many fan fictions than she deemed healthy as of late. She conceded that, yes, some were good, genius even, but the obsession needed to stop somewhere. But she leaned over still, reading the title: “After Hours.”

“Sounds kinky,” Sasha remarked. Connie agreed.

“Wait,” Connie said, “you might want to sit down. This is gonna take a while.” His serious tone did not bode well for Sasha, and she continued reading the fan fiction that was marked thirty chapters—and ongoing.

From the beginning, Sasha had recognized the artful way of words the author had, but with every chapter, her stomach dropped, or drew butterflies, or both. But it was evident as she neared the end of the most recent update that something was very wrong about this fan fiction. It was set behind the scenes of the Attack on Titan series. It wasn’t that the story was so inaccurate in its depiction of life outside from the drama, but that it was the very opposite that bothered Sasha.

The personalities were spot on, the quotes familiar, and the insertion of habits mentioned too detailed to disbelieve. Sasha turned in the swivel chair to look Connie in the eyes.

“We have a spy?”

Connie shrugged, as if the information this fiction was giving to the public wasn’t a danger to the cast and, really, it wasn’t, but Sasha was still in shock to act otherwise. Connie shooed her off the seat and reclaimed it.

“I don’t know, but it’s hella well written, isn’t it?”

Sasha gulped. “Yeah, but it’s kinda… too well written, I guess? It’s unsettling, to say the least.” Connie sighed, still scrolling through a particular chapter in the story, rereading a scene that had caught his eye when he’d previously read it.

“I like it.”

“I like it too, but-“

“It’s somebody on the cast,” Connie proclaimed with certainty. “I don’t think he or she, means any harm. They’re just waiting for something to happen, I’m thinking.”

Sasha’s jaw dropped. “Wait, wait, wait. Hold up a moment. How do you know?”

“Because,” Connie said, and he pointed out a section within the story.

 

_“Where you two lovebirds headed?”_

_Jean and Marco exchanged a near imperceptible glance. A glance made entirely too often throughout their time as co-stars on the set. It was recognition between two people that feinted familiarity and camaraderie over their preferred estranged relationship whenever the situation called for it—whenever their co-stars mistakenly took their relationship to be anything more than two people who worked together on a regular basis. They were merely leaving the studio at the same time, conversation between them nonexistent. They soon nudged elbows together and jokingly retorted, but it was halfhearted, and few took note of it._

 

“Okay, that part is a load of bull. They—Jean and Marco—they’re tight!” Sasha exclaimed. She quieted when Connie met eyes with her, though, and shook his head. He held a finger to his lips and spoke in a whisper.

“I was there. The one who said that line was you. Don’t you remember?” Sasha paused to rack her brain for the memory, and once she recalled the scene, she furrowed her eyebrows.

“But…. They’re not…”

Connie looked down at his lap. “I recognized it too. A long time ago, actually. But, you know, they didn’t seem to want to clarify anything with the cast so I let it be.” Sasha groaned some more in response, scolding herself for not realizing it and assuming things off the bat. She kneeled on the floor next to the younger man and rested her head on his lap. He ran fingers through her unruly hair and patted it down.

“I’m a jerkface. I am trash,” she sobbed. Connie pinched her cheek.

“You know that’s not true. Things happen. We’re human. Hell, I’m pretty sure most of us aren’t aware of the fact today. Don’t put yourself down for it.” He gestured to Jean and Marco, sandwiched between Armin and Eren on the couch, and while the positioning appeared uncomfortable, none of it showed in their sleeping faces. “I think they’re fine with it. We are sort of like a huge, dysfunctional family in the end. Things will work out. And that reminds me of the second point,” Connie lightened up.

“Think of this as a diary of sorts. The author—let’s call them ‘The Insider’—they don’t really have a plot to their story. There’s a description, yeah, but it doesn’t mention a specific conflict. I think they’re recording their experience here as a cast member as well as contributing to the fandom with it. I mean, despite the fact that their story isn’t going anywhere definite, they have over 90,000 hits! And, well, they also apparently ship some stuff.”

Sasha repositioned her chin on Connie’s knee. “Like what?”

“Jeanmarco, for one.”

“Classic,” Sasha smiled.

“The Shinganshina Trio-“

“Good taste.”

“Eruri-“

“Ha! That’s funny.”

“Ymir and Krista-“

“Accurate.”

“And finally, the best of the best-“

“-Springles,” Sasha finished in stride. Connie flashed a grin at her as she stood back up, a grin which she returned just as brightly. “So they’re waiting for things to happen, huh? I gotta admit, shit doesn’t go down as often as it should behind the scenes.”

“To the fandom’s dismay,” Connie added. A moment of silence passed between the two. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking,” Connie inquired.

“If you’re the Connie I know and love, then hell yeah I am,” Sasha returned enthusiastically.

Connie mockingly gawked at her sentence, asking afterwards, “Did you just say you love me?” Sasha blinked, covering her mouth as if caught gossiping behind one’s back.

“I didn’t want to be found out like this,” she gasped, dramatically turning her head away, hair following behind her as she took a few steps from Connie. “But, yes, I-“

“Say no more.”

Their lips met very clumsily, Sasha bending down under Connie’s hand on her neck to make up for the four-inch height difference. It wasn’t so much of a kiss as it was two smiles pressed against each other, but neither of them found a problem with it. After a few seconds to themselves, Sasha bumped foreheads with Connie.

“Shit is gonna go down.”

**Author's Note:**

> A very short chapter! uwu I'm doing the irresponsible thing and doing this without any previous drafting so I apologize for any discrepancies that may occur later on. Another irresponsible thing I'm currently doing is writing this while I still have three essays due.
> 
> I am a mess.


End file.
